<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Simple Morning by I_rickrolled_my_ankle_help</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849068">A Simple Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_rickrolled_my_ankle_help/pseuds/I_rickrolled_my_ankle_help'>I_rickrolled_my_ankle_help</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_rickrolled_my_ankle_help/pseuds/I_rickrolled_my_ankle_help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot of how Dave and Klaus fail at waking up in the morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave/Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Simple Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The little flecks of dust looked immaculate in the light that seeped in through the corners of the curtains. Like little bits of glitter that did nothing but enhance the shine of the sleeping man's face in the early morning light. He couldn't help the happy sigh that drifted through his lips as he lifted a hand to brush the deep brown curls away from his partners eyes, inciting a bothered snort from Klaus.</p><p>    “What are you doing, Dave?” he said grumpily, huffing as he slid closer to him.</p><p>    “Admiring you in the light, my dearest dork.” he chuckled as the pile of sticks that made up his partner pinched him on the shoulder. He reached down and brushed the mop of hair away from his eyes and gave him a small peck on the forehead. “I need to get up darling,”</p><p>    ”Mmm… Nope. Too comfy…” Dave let out an exasperated sound between a sigh and a groan as he lifted the much smaller man and stood, carrying the angry mess of blankets and limbs to the living room as it squeaked indignantly.</p><p>    “Dave, darling, if you want to keep your arms attached to your body i suggest you put me the fuck down right this minute!” Smirking evilly, Dave does just that and drops Klaus right on the couch, where he pouts. “Bastard…” he says as he curls up in the comforter.</p><p>    “Mmhm, I love you too.” Dave ruffles the chestnut curls and heads over to the kitchen, placating his beloved blanket goblin temporarily with the smell of brewing coffee. In the meantime, Klaus flips through the channels and settles on some trashy reality show. Grabbing a muffin from the fridge and pouring two mugs of coffee, Dave quickly brings it over to his partner who is becoming more and more blob shaped by the second.</p><p>    “Yum, gimme.” says the blob, reaching out to take the coffee. He lifts the mugs further up.</p><p>“Say please.” With a spiteful eye roll and poke to Dave's ribs, the goblin complies.</p><p>    “Oh please, davie dearest, will you please give me my coffee?” said man leans down and pecks his partner on the lips and hands him his mug.</p><p>    “As you wish my dear.” He sits down on the couch and sips his coffee as Klaus curls up against his side and rests his head on his chest. They sit there, calmly sipping their coffee and watching the show mindlessly until Klaus slowly falls back to sleep. Dave quickly takes the mug from his little blob before any can spill and sets both of them on the table. He gently runs his fingers through klaus’s hair till he too falls back into the warm embrace of sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My boyfriends alter, Actual Klaus forced me to post this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>